


Sugar and Spice

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were sugar and he was spice.-~-To the public, Tony Stark was a genius billionaire womanizer. Which, okay, wasn't really a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either.Tony saw Peter and Harley at their graduation. Smartest kids in their year. Most beautiful as well. They grabbed his interest and, well, Tony wasn't one to deny himself pleasures. Especially when it came to these two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work in the Starker/Starkerner fandom! Hope you like it :) 
> 
> UNDERAGE WARNING - Peter is 16 when he first meets Tony and then turns 17 in the story. Harley is already 17. Tony is 47.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING - Tony is very possessive over the two of them and is a little bit manipulative. What he wants he gets.  
> The smut comes later but it will come.

Tony was the kind of man who, when he wanted something, would do anything to get it.

It wasn’t hard most of the time. He had lived his entire life as a billionaire, practically everything was handed to him on a silver platter since he was a child. Other silver spoon kids had nothing on him. New car? New house? New tech? He brought it, and if he couldn’t buy it, he built it. Perks of being a genius with access to anything he wanted. If he wanted to fly to Paris because he liked a cafe there? Private jet and he could rent out the entire street so he didn’t have to deal with the paparazzi or media. 

There was, however, one thing that Tony longed for but couldn’t have. The only thing Tony couldn’t have at the snap of his fingers was the relationship he was aching for. Now, don’t get him wrong - Tony could have any girl he wanted whenever he wanted, no problems there. A model on his arm Friday evening and an actresses in his bed Saturday night was his typical weekend plan. 

Those girls, however, were just filler for what he actually wanted. 

The fact that he couldn’t get what he wanted led him to all sorts of odd places. Like this school graduation, where he was sitting on the stage, right next to the principal. Being forced to clap for these random kids just so he could get a taste. 

Call him sick, call him perverted. Tony didn’t care. So long as it didn’t get out so his company didn’t suffer. Tony Stark liked younger boys. Like, younger younger. So young that Tony had to go to high schools to see them. 

It was just so easy. Schools practically begged for him to come, would bend over backwards if it meant having The Tony Stark on their stage. It was the angle he worked to his own benefit every time graduation rolled around. He was lucky the schools around him tended to stagger their assemblies. It also helped schools would rearrange their graduation time to get him there. 

This all led to Tony sitting at Midtown high school one Friday afternoon. Apparently, it had been scheduled to happen earlier in the day but when Tony suggested he could only come after lunch, it had suddenly shifted. If anyone asked it wasn’t because Tony Stark was there, no, there was a mix up with something or other. Really, Tony didn’t care. He wasn’t there to celebrate these kids (even if they were smarter than normal ones) he was there to look. And look he did. 

From A through J nothing really caught his attention. There were plenty of pretty boys but none were his type. Truth be told, he wasn’t picky when it came to his women. But when it came to the young boys, he had a handful of very specific types and anything less than them didn’t suit him. Tony was starting to regret coming to this school - the last school had a few boys Tony had liked - when they called out one of the first ‘Ks’. 

Harley Keener. 

The boy walked onto the stage, confident and attractive, and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Students cheered for him, one in particular that also caught Tony’s eye before it went back to the boy on stage. He was handed his diploma, waved it around in the air with a smirk that did things to Tony, before going back to his seat. The boy, Harley, was absolutely gorgeous. His dark blonde hair was slightly shaggy and his eyes were piercing. Tony didn’t stop looking, discreetly, until he realised they had already made it to the end of ‘N’. 

Peter Parker. 

The boy that had cheered loudly for Harley stood up, walking to the stage as the principal said something about ‘valedictorian’. What did interest Tony was what the principal said next, that Peter was top of his class - grades only a tiny bit higher than Harley Keener. They were smart. And drop dead beautiful. Where Harley had a rustic kind of charm, a devil-may-care look, Peter had a striking beauty in the softness of his features. Jesus, his eyes were just as beautiful as the previous boy’s. Tony purposely made eye contact, revelling in the way they lit up when Peter realized who he was looking at. 

Q-Z flew by and before Tony knew it the graduates were throwing their hats in the air with a cheer. Along with the other staff on stage, Tony clapped politely, his gaze flicking between Harley and Peter. Once the students were dismissed the two of them found each other in the crowd, Harley wrapping Peter up in a hug and swaying them side to side. Tony had to hide his grin as he watched them. They were close. 

Everyone moved to a different part of the school where tables were set up, food was being passed around and parents had started mingling with the students. After a few words with the staff and principal, Tony excused himself and headed towards a table that held the boys on Tony’s mind. Plus another boy and a girl that thankful were leaving as Tony walked over. 

“Do you mind?” Tony asked, gesturing to an empty chair at their table. 

Bless him, Peter looked absolutely starstruck. His gaze going from Tony to Harley and back again. Harley, on the other hand, regarded Tony with a feigned mild interest before shrugging, “of course not.”

“Thank you,” Tony sat down. “I heard that you two were top of your class.”

Harley nodded, “Peter is.”

“But Harley was a really close second, Mr. Stark.” 

If their voices were the only thing Tony could ever hear again, he wouldn’t mind. Pure heaven from both of them. Tony couldn’t recall a time he was attracted to someone’s voice. What they said wasn’t lost on the man either. Both unwilling to tear the other down in order to seem better but fully willing to appear dumber so the other seemed smarter. Interesting. Tony could work with this. “What are you two doing next then?”

From the way they both shrunk in on themselves it was clear Tony had hit a nerve. And it was probably about college, simply because ‘what next?’ at a graduation party usually meant the next stage of schooling. If he wanted them to be talkative he needed to change the course of the conversation. “Are either of you into robotics?”

“That’s Harley,” Peter said quickly.

“Pete’s mainly into biochemistry.”

“But we’re both happy with any science,” Peter finished. 

Tony hummed, pretending to contemplate something he had decided the second he saw the two of them hugging. “How would you two like to come to my lab over the summer? We could call it an internship.”

Again, Peter looked like he was about to pass out - poker face was not his thing apparently - and Harley hid under a look of disinterest, his glowing eyes giving away the truth. The two of them looked at each other for some time, a silent conversation going on that Tony could only dream of being apart of. Harley was the first to look away and started staring Tony straight in the eye, Tony really like this kid. “We’d love to.”

“Good, let’s say ten am tomorrow. We can get your key cards and such. Then you’ll be free to come whenever you want.”

“Sounds good,” Harley replied.

“Thank you so much,” Peter added softly. His voice was innocent it almost hurt. 

“See you tomorrow, I look forward to this.” Tony stood, nodding to both of them before turning and walking out of the building. He had gotten what he had gone there for, no point in sticking around. 

Peter and Harley. Their names were stuck in his head, a replay of them saying each other’s names. Tony didn’t think he had ever become this infatuated with anyone before. Hell, infatuated wasn’t even the right word. He was obsessed with the two of them. And he was going to see them again, he was going to spend more time with them. Didn’t matter what he had to do. Those two boys would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley was perfectly happy to sleep in until 8:30, shower and dress quickly before going to the Stark Tower. Peter, on the other hand, set four alarms all before 7 and Harley was ninety per cent sure the other boy had actually woken up at 5. Peter was like that, Harley was not. It was why they worked so well, at least according to Harley. Peter had never disagreed with him though. 

“Why is it so bright?” Harley asked, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“Because I turned the light on,” Peter replied as he came to sit on his side of their rather small bed. Harley flopped his hand around until he found Peter’s. Peter poked him before taking Harley’s hand in his. “It’s eight-thirty, you should be up now.”

“Why did Stark make this meeting so early?”

Peter scoffed, “ten isn’t early.”

“It is for high school graduates. We’re on holiday Petey-Pie.”

“Don’t call me that. And we’re not on holiday, we need to start working.” 

This time Harley scoffed, “I told you. You don’t have to work.”

“Get up Harley, we can get a coffee on our way, but only if we leave at a decent time.”

“Deal,” Harley replied, sitting up. He pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple - completely platonic, just like the bed sharing, no matter how much Harley wished it wasn’t - and headed to the bathroom. Ignoring the very strong and present urge to jack off, Peter would start yelling if Harley took to long, Harley showered and got ready. Mainly to calm down his best friend and major crush. Again, it was only 9. They had time.

“We are running out of time.”

“Petey-Pie,” Harley grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “No stress.”

It worked, thankfully, and Peter actually started breathing again. Harley smiled at him, which resulted in an adorable smile back. “Can you imagine what it looks like inside? Like, the lab and - wait, do you think we’ll actually be allowed in the lab?” 

“I mean, that’s what he said we’ll be doing so I’m going to guess yes.”

“I kinda blacked out,” Peter muttered. Harley really wanted to poke fun at him, like he normally did, but Peter continued on before he could. “This is going to be amazing, Harls, don’t you think?” 

Harley nodded. As much as he had pretended he didn’t care about, well, most things. He was extremely excited to be able to spend, really, any amount of time in The Tony Stark’s lab. This place was world famous. Any and all equipment, AI like no other. It was the coolest place on earth and no one was allowed in. From what Peter had told him Stark kept a very closed door policy. Only allowing his closest friends in. No reporters, no photographers, no nothing. And, apparently, them.

Peter Parker and Harley Keener were going to Stark’s lab. 

Unless, of course, this was all some kind of giant joke and Stark was setting up cameras to film them as they stood in their dingy apartment. That, however, seemed unlikely. Harley didn’t know the full reasoning behind them being invited to his lab but it wasn't like he was about to say no the offer. Peter would probably - absolutely - kill him if he did. And, anyway, Harley would rather anything than having to let Peter down. What could he say? Harley was whipped to a boy he wasn’t even dating.

They made it to their favourite cafe and got their favourite drinks before heading towards the tower. It wasn’t their first time doing this journey. Of course, they’d never been further than the lobby before. But this time they walked to the front desk. The lady looked them up and down, Harley glaring at her and Peter looking very sheepish which just proceed to make Harley even angrier. They gave their names and she typed something into her computer, the look of distaste still on her face. 

“You don’t have an appointment.” 

Harley repeated their names, “Mr Stark told us to come here at ten.”

“Look, kid, do you think you’re the first batch of kids to come knocking and claiming to have an appointment? Now, can you leave by yourself or do I have to call for security?” She raised an eyebrow at them and Harley stepped back. He didn’t even want to look at Peter for fear of the heartbroken expression that would be gracing his face. Harley didn’t think he could handle that. 

He did, however, look back when Peter gasped. Following Peter’s eye line he saw Pepper Potts walking towards them. She looked like she did on all of her magazine covers and TV interviews. Very powerful. “No need for that,” she said once she arrived at the front desk, “I’ll take them from here.”

Neither boy hesitated to follow when she walked away. As soon as they arrived at the elevators one of them slide open. They followed her into that as well. “Private elevator, it takes us straight to the living quarters. Or, lab, in this case,” she held out her hand, Peter was quick to shake it, Harley following suit. “Pepper Potts, lovely to put some faces to names. Tony would not stop talking about you last night.”

“Really?” Peter asked and Pepper nodded with a small smile. Peter looked like he was about to pass out, Harley was genuinely worried he was about to have an unconscious boy in his arms. 

“Oh, all night. Kept going on about your grades and what you would be able to accomplish with,” she paused and Harley was instantly suspicious. He was good at reading people and something was up. “The right financial backing. For your experiments.” 

“Thank you,” Harley said after a beat of silence when it was clear Peter wasn’t about to speak. “For all of this.”

Pepper smiled at him, “no need to thank me. Between us, I think he gets lonely up there. I mean, Rhodey and I visit and stay with him but neither of us really know what he’s talking about. Rhodey is much better than I am, but I think you two will fit right in. At least from what Tony was saying about the two of you.”

Before anyone else could say anything the elevator doors slid open. They had actually made it. Before them was the holy grail of science equipment. Granted, there was a glass wall and door in between them but it was right there. Harley could almost smell it. Peter practically squeaked when he saw it. Pepper had a little smirk on her face when she stepped out of the elevator. 

“Here you are,” she handed them both key cards. They were small, no bigger than IDs with their school pictures and information like their birthdays. Neither boys were worried about that though. Not when the Stark Industry logo was so close to their names. “Mainly for show, really. Jarvis has control over everything in the building. You two have access to pretty much everything. Private lift, lab, living floor and all Stark employee floors. If you need anything let me, Tony or Jarvis know. Have fun,” she waved at them before stepping back into the elevator leaving them alone in the foyer. 

“Good morning,” a voice sounded from above them.

“So that’s what the AI sounds like,” Harley said.

Said AI scoffed, startling the boy and causing Peter to giggle. “I have a name, Mr Keener. Sir is coming to meet you know.”

“Oh my god, we’re about to meet Tony Stark. Harley! We’re about to meet Tony Stark!”

“We meet Tony Stark yesterday.”

“Not like this.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes it does,” Peter said, frowning adorably. Harley went to argue his own point again when the door slid open from behind him. Both he and Peter spun around as quickly as possible so they were facing it. And there he was, smiling at them with grease across his forehead. 

Tony Stark. 

Maybe it was Harley’s time to pass out. 

“Welcome!” Tony said and Harley didn’t miss the way he looked them both up and down before continuing on. “Come on in, do whatever you want. Try not to catch on fire, Pepper gets annoyed when that happens.”

They walked into the lab, Tony chuckling at Harley and Peter’s awestruck faces. “I didn’t have a whole lot of biochemistry type equipment so I ordered some in,” Tony gestured to a pile of boxes. “Go through it, have a look. If you don’t want it or need it you can just leave it in the box and if you’re missing anything then we can order it. I don’t know if you have an experiment already in mind or if you just want to mess around, both are fine. Same goes for you Harley but, of course, I already had engineering equipment.” 

“Thank you so much, Mr Stark,” Peter said softly. “This is amazing.”

“No need to thank me. Now, go and explore and do stuff. I’ve got a meeting of some sort so I’ll see you two in about two hours. Jarvis will run through all the safety protocols now. Try not to burn anything down.”

-~-

“Show me the footage of the lab,” Tony instructed as he poured himself a drink.

“Shall I let them know they’re being filmed?”

“Absolutely not.” The footage was projected into the air as Tony sat down at his desk. Peter was staring at the boxes in the corner and Harley was staring at Peter. Neither had actually moved since Tony had left. “Remind them that they’re allowed to touch, but don’t say that I told you to tell them.”

Both boys jumped slightly, Tony assuming it was because of Jarvis speaking. A few moments later both of them headed over to the boxes. Tony watched, hardly taking his eyes off them as they worked together to open all of the packages. He may have rotated the footage slightly a few times, to get a better view of certain parts of the boys. It didn’t take them long to move on. An engine was sitting on the table, Tony was planning on working on it when he got back but it looked like he wouldn’t have the chance. 

Harley was quick to pull it apart, handing things to Peter who seemed to be just as concentrated as Harley. Not half an hour later Harley had finished, stepping back and helping Peter - who had taken up sitting on a bench nearby - down. Tony hadn’t realised how long he had been watching them until he looked at the clock. Oh well, it was a good use of his time. Peter pointed towards the new bio-equipment and Harley nodded, grabbing Peter’s hand as they moved to that side of the room.

It was interesting to watch. It was close to a relationship but not quite. There was something that Tony was missing. He knew they lived together, that Peter moved in with Harley when his aunt and only remaining family passed a few months ago. It was still raw, Tony was surprised Peter was alright. Harley must have had something to do with it. When they got to the table they had left the boxes on Harley spun Peter around, causing him to laugh. Even without the sound on Tony knew that his laugh must sound like heaven. 

Now Harley was the one to sit on a bench while Peter played around with beakers. Tony could have zoomed in and figured out what he was using, or he could have asked Jarvis but he was perfectly happy just watching him. Sometime later and Peter was scribbling on a piece of paper, a pout on his perfect lips, when Harley must have gotten bored. He kissed Peter on the temple - again, it was platonic - and headed back the engine. 

“Sound on Jay.”

Peter’s voice filtered through, filling up the room. “Thought you said you were done.”

“Something’s bugging me.”

“What?”

“If I knew I would fix it,” Harley replied with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes and went back to his work. 

The door was pushed on and Tony, before looking to see who it was, waved the screen away. At the tell-tale sounds of heels clicking Tony looked up with a smile as Pepper sat down in front of him. She didn’t look up from her tablet as she spoke to him. “Are you spying on those boys?”

“No.”

“Oh? We’re you just watching TV or something?” She asked, looking up with a perfectly raised eyebrow. She was really good at that. 

“Just watching to see how they do,” Tony replied before instructing Jarvis to bring the feedback up. Pepper watched it for a moment before her tablet beeped and she was looking down again. Tony didn’t look away. They were in the same places as before, only Peter looked a lot happier and was no longer scribbling and instead he was rifling through the boxes. “They’re amazing, Peps.” 

Pepper looked up again, “I’m glad you’re happy with them, Tony. Now, I need you to sign off on a few things and then you can get back to watching them on your spy-screen.”

“Pepper, you’re killing me.”

Rolling her eyes, Pepper handed him the tablet. “Sign it please.”

“What is it?”

“Placate an investor.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Sign it, I said that,” Pepper said, gesturing for him to hurry up. Tony shrugged and signed it with his overly complicated signature. He hardly ever read the legal stuff and contracts, leaving it all up to Pepper. She had never stared him wrong before and he doubted she was about to start. As Pepper looked it over Tony looked back at the screen. Peter had left the beakers that were filled with something, Tony couldn’t tell, on the bench and had gone to stand next to Harley. 

It had also been nearly two hours. “Okay, we’re done. You can go and mess around with them now.”

She had no idea how close to home that hit. Tony put on a smile and waved the footage away. It was all saved anyway. He was sure he would be watching it back at some point today after they had left. They walked out together, talking about an upcoming gala that Tony was going to be inviting Peter and Harley to, just so he could see them in suits. The mere idea of the two of them in tailored suits made him want to spend a few more minutes in his office - alone - before heading back to see them. But, he actually wanted to spend some time with them that wasn’t on a screen.

He had only left because he wanted them to have a little bit of time to adjust to the lab without him. He figured it would make the whole transition easier on them. Hopefully, he was right. Peter and Harley being comfortable with his space would, in turn, would make them more comfortable with the man himself. And when they were comfortable with Tony then Tony could push boundaries he may not be able to now. A small part of him felt sick for thinking what he was thinking. Was it grooming? He didn’t think so. Just a small bit of manipulation. And it wasn’t like he was manipulating the boys to do anything bad. He just wanted them to be happy and comfortable around him. It wasn’t malicious or anything, it just happened to have a good outcome for all of them. Tony more so than others. 

It almost seemed like Peter would be easiest to win over. Harley was much more closed off and reserved where Peter seemed to gravitate towards Tony, hanging off his every word and eyes lighting up when he saw the older man. Peter also gravitated towards Harley just as much as Harley to him. There was something there, something innocent and not yet developed that Tony was ready and willing to exploit in order to get his end goal. He needed them to be together before he could do anything.

And that was the million dollar question. Was he actually going to do anything? Because these boys were a lot younger than. 30 years his senior if he was being honest. Anything they did could be considered wrong, especially seeing as Tony had met them when they were so young. But, on the other hand, neither were innocent to the horrors of the world and Tony didn’t think they’d let themselves - or the other - get hurt. No matter their ages.

While that small part was sick the majority of him didn’t actually care all that much. This wasn’t wrong. How could it be? Tony got what he wanted and he wanted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More background information. Next chapter will have Tony and the boys interacting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I know nothing about science?

“Enjoying yourselves?” Tony asked as he stepped into the lab. He had stood in the foyer for a few minutes more, watching them before they realised he was there. The highlight of that was absolutely when they high fived after writing something down. The way they interacted was so normal, familiar. It made Tony long to be apart of it. When Tony walked in, Peter and Harley were quick to turn around, facing him. They had abandoned the engine and were back to hunching over Peter’s notebook. The beakers that had been filled had already been emptied, now filled with nothing but air. Tony headed over to them, absolutely enjoying the part where Harley looked him up and down. “What were you two doing?” 

“Oh,” Peter was the one to speak. “It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while. Isn’t working out though.”

Tony looked over the notes. They were messy, not unlike his, but had two distinct handwriting styles. “Web fluid?”

“Like a spider,” Harley nodded. “But, for humans.”

“Why?”

Both boys answered at the same time, “why not?” 

“Alright, I like the attitude. Harley, did you do anything?” Tony asked as if he hadn’t been spying on them the entire time. 

“The engine.”

“One of my older ones, I’m trying to make it run on air instead of gas.”

“I figured,” Harley replied. Tony couldn’t help but be impressed with both of them. He had known they were smart going into this but they were blowing him away. “I thought something was wrong with the converter but I think it’s the filter.”

Tony hummed as they moved towards that table, “I hadn’t thought of that. Show me?”

“Here,” Harley started pulling it apart again. Peter handing tools over before any prompting was needed. “I took it apart and noticed the filter would get stuck every now and again, which would obviously be causing the air to stop flowing in.” 

“How do you propose we fix it?” 

“Well, first I thought tightening it would work but it still gets stuck. So I tried that but nothing changed. Then I thought about directing the air down instead of in and that seems to be working out.”

“Down instead of in,” Tony repeated as he took it apart. “It makes sense.”

Harley looked proud, but like he was trying to hide it. “Thanks. I think it should work now.” 

“You two are even better than I could have imagined,” Tony replied. Peter’s eyes went wide while Harley looked at the older man suspiciously. It was true, and not just in their mental ability. Up close they were prettier than they had been. The softer blue-tinted lighting in the lab reflected of their skin beautifully. They were angels on earth and Tony was just happy that they were in his lab. That only he could see them at that moment. That they were his when they stepped into his building. 

He wondered how they were feeling with it all. Were they excited to become his interns? It seemed that way. Their faces had lit up when Tony had asked and they had arrived on time, looking excited about the opportunity. He also wondered how they would feel if they found out the only reason they had been given the opportunity was because Tony found them attractive. Now, don’t get him wrong, it was clear they were smart and Tony was excited to work with them on science stuff. But he wouldn’t have offered a key to his lab if he didn’t think they were cute. 

A phone buzzed before anyone could speak again. Tony knew it wasn’t his, he had programmed all his notifications to pop up in front of him. Again, perks of being a genius billionaire. Harley pulled a phone out of his back pocket - or, at least Tony thought it was a phone. He hadn’t seen something so old in who knew how long. Both Peter and Harley looked at the notification, both frowning at the screen.

“Everything alright?”

Nodding, Harley finally looked up, “my boss.”

So, no, it wasn’t alright. Everything screamed problem. From the way their faces had tightened, Peter looking worried and Harley looking pissed off, to the little, near inaudible (adorable) gasp Peter had let out. Tony pulled out his own phone, typing out his command instead of speaking. He hesitated for a second - was this taking it too far? - but in the end, he didn’t stop. Jarvis was quick to comply and within seconds Tony could see what was Harley’s phone screen. 

Harley had been fired from his job. Tony, from his research last night, knew that Harley was the sole provider of their little group. That he worked at a garage three bus changes away from their small apartment. He also now knew that Harley had been fired, effective immediately. Tony had to hide his grin from the boys. “Tell him that you’re quitting.”

“What?” Both boys spoke at the same time. Tony found it adorable. 

“This internship pays,” Tony declared. So, okay, it wasn’t a total lie. There were three tiers of internship at SI, the bottom didn’t pay. Second paid, not well but it paid and the third was basically a low-level position. Pepper had set it up and the intent was interns would move up as they stayed long. Tony had just created the fourth level of the SI internship for Harley and Peter. They’d be the only ones on it. 

They didn’t look all that convinced so Tony continued. “Besides, a stark internship looks way better on CV’s or applications. I’ll even write you a glowing review when you finish up,” Tony said as if he would ever let these two go. 

“Okay,” Harley said, a little slower than normal while Peter stood quietly beside him, looking star struck. “I’ll quit.” 

“Good. Now, I want to show you two something that I’m working on.” 

They spent the rest of the day like that. Pepper sent them some scones at one which both boys ate them as if they had never had food before. It made Tony irrationally angry. He wanted to burn the world that had hurt them. Instead, he settled for the fact that they would be under his payroll now and he could make sure they were paid enough for food. Tony was brought back to the moment when Peter giggled. It was a sound he would never forget. He wasn’t sure he could even begin to forget such a beautiful noise. 

In the present, however, Tony knew he had to send them both home. It was nearly four, they had been there for almost too long to be normal. Of course Tony wasn’t normal. He could happily stay in his lab for days on end but Pepper had installed some sense of manners into his brain over the years. So, when he could see that Harley was wrapping up trail number 5 he called out to them. 

“Alright, I think I need to let you two get home,” he was delighted to see that they clearly didn’t agree. “You have your key cards now so you can come up whenever. Even if I’m not here. And if I am here then you can just come on up. I am serious about that, you don’t even have to ask to come. Oh, actually, give me your numbers just in case,” Tony finished. He already had Harley ’s number but he wasn’t about to admit that. 

Harley spouted of his number and Tony wrote it down in his phone as a new contact. Just for show, he could have done it after they left. When Harley had finished Tony turned to Peter who was looking straight at the floor. “We share that phone.”

Tony didn’t let any emotion on his face. These boys had nothing, which would mean it would be so much easier to spoil them. Already planning he smiled at them. “I’ve got this gift voucher to a restaurant a few blocks from here. It’s your payment for today. You know how it is, the official payment might take a few days, yadda yadda.”

“You don’t have to d-” Peter started but was cut off by Tony handing over the card someone had gotten him. 

“I don’t want it.”

“Thank you,” Peter said after a few beats of silence, taking the card. Harley repeated the sentiment softly. Harley picked up both their bags, handing Peter’s over to him, his hands hovering in Peter’s personal space for a moment too long. How Peter couldn’t see that Harley had a massive crush on the boy Tony would never understand. Once their backpacks were on they moved towards the door. “Thank you so much, Mr Stark, this was amazing.”

“I’ll see you two soon,” Tony replied. Peter waved, Harley nodded, and then they were in the lift going down. “Jarvis, save all the footage from the lab to my personal files.” 

~-~ 

“What do you think or Mr Stark?” Peter asked as the two of them walked towards their apartment. 

Harley shrugged, “if we get paid in food vouchers I’ll be happy.” 

“Then we won’t have anywhere to live.”

“Easy. We live at the restaurants,” Harley answered knowing it would cause the younger boy to laugh. He relished in the sound, as he always did. Harley had seen the way Tony’s eyes had lit up when Peter had laughed in the lab. Had seen how Tony could hardly keep his gaze of the boy. It made him antsy. Tony could offer Peter the entire world if he wanted it, all Peter would have to do would be to ask. All Harley could offer him a real shit apartment, jeans with holes in the knees and week-old food. 

He had never told Peter how he felt. First, they were just friends and Harley was happy. Then he realised how he felt just as Ben died. Harley couldn’t tell Peter that he was in love when Peter was going through something so awful. They fell into a pattern while Harley tried to pretend he wasn’t madly in love with Peter. Harley was about to confess. And then May had died. Peter had been devastated. After that, it never seemed like the right time. He had gotten him to move into his little apartment. Which did mean that they slept together, but it wasn’t what Harley wanted. 

What Harley feared he was going to lose. Tony Stark had been someone that Peter had looked up to since he was a kid. Longer than he had known Harley at any rate. Peter worshipped Tony Stark. Harley was terrified that he was about to give away the only good thing in his life just to get an internship. It wasn’t like he could tell Tony to back off either. For starters, he didn’t actually know if Tony wanted Peter. Although he would be surprised if he didn’t. But, more importantly as well, he wasn’t with Peter. He couldn’t tell Tony not to try anything if he wouldn’t even try anything. 

God, he was so fucked. 

Peter stopped walking and tugged on Harley ’s arm. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, Petey-Pie,” Harley replied and began walking.

“Something’s on your mind. You can tell me.”

“You’re too smart for such a young kid.”

“We’re the same year!” Peter protested, already trying not to laugh. Harley laughed as well, shaking his head dramatically. Making Peter laugh never failed to cheer him up as well. A moment later and Peter was serious again, staring at Harley. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” 

Harley nodded as they approached their building, “it’s honestly nothing. Just thinking about the internship.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it. Could you imagine how Flash would react if he knew?”

“I can, he’d hate us even more.”

“And I can’t believe that it’s paying us. I guess I got a job after all.” 

Pushing open their door, Harley let Peter go in first. “I’ll let it slide.”

“It’s better than I could have ever dreamt off.”

“Tony Stark is one rich man.” 

Peter got that stary look in his eyes again. Harley tried not to wince at it. “Wasn’t he amazing as well? So smart, he knew what I was talking about before I could even try to explain it. Ya know that all the girls had school thought he was hot?”

“Do you think he’s hot?” Harley asked, dreading the answer. He already knew it. Tony Stark was hot, no doubt. Add that to the list of reasons he was better than Harley in every fucking way. The only thing Harley had going for him was his age - and even then, it was iffy. There were plenty of relationships that had a bigger age difference. And Tony didn’t strike Harley as the kind of man who cared about the law all that much. 

“Do you?” Peter asked. There was something in his gaze that confused Harley. He couldn't place it. He nodded anyway, unlocking their front door. “Same.” 

Both stopped walking in the doorway when they saw what was on the table. Two red and gold gift bags, big ones as well, filled with gold tissue paper. They shared a look before moving closer. A card was propped up in front of the bags, which Peter picked up. “I can’t have my employes having such sad tech. Explore and enjoy.”

Harley reached into the bag first, pulling out a brand new stark phone. The latest kind as well. Peter damn near shrieked when he pulled out his. Harley was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

For five days Harley and Peter went to the Stark tower. They were basically just messing around with experiments, sometimes Tony would be there and sometimes he wouldn’t. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to when he was there. Harley didn’t mind. He liked having Peter to himself. Especially when he was all excited because of his work or because of Tony’s lab.

That was still a sore spot for Harley. Tony could provide anything Peter wanted. Hell, he already did. New phone, large paycheck and a new pair of shoes given to both boys three days into their internship. Peter wore his constantly. Harley hadn’t taken his out of the box yet. Harley couldn’t get over the fear that Peter would up and leave to be with Tony. Even if the fear had no real basis in reality it was still there. Foremost in Harley’s brain the majority of the time. He didn’t know what he would do if Peter were to leave him. For that past four years, Peter had been Harley’s everything. Them living together had only amplified those feelings. 

Presently, they were walking to the tower. It was still early. Earlier than they had ever gone before. Peter had muttered something about ‘headstarts’ and ‘lots to do’. Harley hadn’t really been listening but had agreed to go with him so long as they got some coffee before they went in. Across the road from the tower was a cafe that Peter wanted to try, which was why Harley had to make the whole journey caffeine-free. The things he would do for Peter.

“Seriously?” Harley moaned when they saw the line. It was out the door for god’s sake.

“Mr Stark comes here sometimes, it’s why it’s famous.”

“Coffee’s coffee.”

“That’s ridiculous. This place is apparently really good. Mr Stark said so.”

“Well, if Mr Stark said so.” 

Peter shot him a look. “You’re so mean to him when he’s so nice to us.”

“I’ll be nice to him when I get a car,” Harley replied. Peter shot him another look so Harley lifted his hands with a laugh. “Kidding.”

“You can go up,” Peter said. “I’ll wait here.”

“It’s fine.”

“Harley, go,” Peter replied. Harley knew he had said the wrong thing. Never imply that Peter couldn’t do something. “You know I can stand in a line by myself, right?” 

“I know, get me a -”

“-black coffee. I know, just like Mr Stark.”

The fact that Peter knew the other man’s order irked him to no end. But he didn’t say anything - what could he say; hey, I don’t like that you’re becoming close to someone double our age even though we’re not actually a couple and I don’t know if either of you are attracted to the other? Yeah, no. So he waved goodbye to Peter and headed across the road. Lots of people stood outside the tower, hoping to get a glimpse of Stark, so it was always a mission to get to the front door. Luckily the security guards knew the boys now so he didn’t have to pull out his ID whenever he came in. 

Getting up to the lab was always quick. He had access to the private elevator, which meant he hardly ever had to actually wait for the thing. Both he and Peter had a suspicion that Jarvis would bring it down when they came into the building so they didn’t have to wait. And while the idea of a private elevator was a bit odd to Harley, the looks he got made his ego flare up a fair amount. Workers always looked at him and Peter with jealousy burning in their eyes. 

Tony was already in the lab when Harley went up. Clearly, he wasn’t busy because he actually looked up when Harley walked in. “Where’s Peter?”

“Good morning, I’m good, how are you?” Harley snapped back. Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s getting us all coffee.”

“That’s good, what time is it?”

“Like eight.”

“Oh shit.”

Harley laughed, “didn’t sleep?”

“Didn’t mean to not. What are you two doing today?”

“Peter had something he wanted to try out,” Harley replied. This was rapidly becoming one of their longest conversations about something other than science. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Stark. He was just so fucking jealous of the man and his relationship with Peter it clouded every other part of him. So they didn’t really talk. Peter did though. He knew a whole lot about the older man because they would chat while they worked. Harley hated it.

Tony watched as Harley placed his bag against the wall by the door. Harley was aware of him watching. “You know,” Tony said as Harley got out the notebook he had been working on at home the night before. He sounded extremely calculated, like he had been planning what he wanted to say for some time. “This is the longest I’ve seen you without your boyfriend attached to your hip.” 

Controlling himself, Harley didn’t spin around in shock. When he did turn around - slowly, like he wasn’t panicking inside - he put on a mask of confusion. He wanted to lie. He wanted to stake his claim over Peter. But he couldn’t. Peter would find out somehow and that would lead to a whole lot of shit Harley didn’t want to deal with. So, instead, he said; “we’re not dating.” 

“Oh,” Tony shrugged. “I thought you were. The looks you two give each other, I thought you were dating. Sorry.” 

“You’re not the first person to think that,” Harley said instead of running off to find Peter. The looks they gave each other? Did Peter look at him like he looked at Peter? He didn’t think so but Tony seemed to be genuine. Sure, he definitely looked at Peter - was probably attracted to him as well - but what good would acting as if Peter was in love with Harley do for his chances of dating him? Perhaps he thought Harley would act on what he was saying, and when peter didn’t return the feelings they’d be over. Tony could swoop in and comfort Peter, building their relationship. Or maybe he was serious and had no alternate motives. Just thinking about it all made Harley’s head hurt. 

“I’m not surprised I’m not the first.”

“What?”

“It’s just, you know, you two like each other right?”

“No, we’re friends. Like, like brothers.”

Tony nodded, “okay.”

“We are,” Harley insisted and even he could hear the wobble in his voice. 

“Well, if you ever need relationship advice, you can come to me.”

Harley shook his head, “we don’t need relationship advice.”

It looked like Tony was about to reply when the elevator doors slide open, Peter stepping out with a tray of coffee in hand and a beaming smile on his face. Was that the look Tony had been talking about? He was so gorgeous it was unfair. Tony stood up, walking over and taking them from him. “You’re an actual lifesaver, Peter.” Harley didn’t miss the once over Tony gave Peter. If he loved Peter then Tony was attracted to him.

Shit. 

~-~

Tony was a bad man. At four, when the boys usually went home, he called Peter over to ‘help’ him out. He knew Peter would enjoy the work and he knew Harley would never interrupt Peter’s good time. They’d be staying. He got Peter happily calculating while Harley started up again. Never say Tony Stark wasn’t a smart man. When they were busy he stepped back, just watching them for a moment. When Peter was deep in concentration he would stick his tongue out ever so slightly while Harley would tap his toes on the floor. Both were so beautiful. It wasn’t fair. 

How beautiful would they look in his bed? That was a question Tony needed answered before he died. 

At four-thirty Tony could see both of them losing interest. Don’t get him wrong; both boys would get so into their experiment they'll forget about everything else - until it was later in the day. At first, Tony couldn’t figure it out but then it became so obvious. They were teenage boys. They were hungry. It wasn’t like that for Tony, he hardly ever ate during the day and they never stopped for lunch. So, when Peter stalled for the third time, he cleared his throat to get their attention. “I’m thinking dinner?”

They looked at each other for a moment, like they did before making any decision, and then turned back to Tony. “We can go if you want,” Harley said with a chuckle. “You don’t have to make up some excuse.”

“I’m inviting you two to dinner, not asking you to leave.”

Again, they looked at each before nodding. Peter smiled at him, “sounds good.”

“Decide what you want, we can order something in.”

“Does that place we went to deliver?” Harley asked. “That was good food.”

Tony mocked scoffed with an exaggerated eye roll. “First off, any place delivers when you pay them enough. Secondly, that place is what? Three stars? I need to introduce you two to real food. I have an idea, don’t worry about it.”

Peter looked happy at the outcome, already packing up, while Harley was watching Tony critically. He didn’t do or say anything though. Tony nodded at both of them before telling them to go to the penthouse when they were done. Now both boys looked excited. Neither had been the living quarters of the tower yet. A lot of people had seen his bedroom but very few were invited to stay. It was a known fact in their world that Tony wasn’t exactly a people-person. He couldn’t help but wonder what the two of them were feeling because of all this? He could see, sometimes, but both were so guarded so often. It hurt Tony to know they weren’t carefree kids. 

As he walked out he heard Harley speak to Peter and Peter’s resounding chuckle, “I could get used to this life.”

They would.

~-~

There was no way that three people could eat all the food Tony had brought. Both Harley and Peter had been amazed at all of it laying out on the bench. From the looks of it, there were many different restaurants, not just meals. Peter looked up at Harley, eyes wide, as they stood there waiting for Tony to arrive. How the hell had he arranged all this in such a short time frame?

It made Harley anxious, but then again what didn’t? Why was he trying so fucking hard with them? 

“Thank god, I am starving,” Tony said as he walked in. “I thought it would never arrive.”

“You didn’t have to order all this for us,” Peter replied. Neither of them moved closer to the food.

Tony shrugged, “I couldn’t decide. It’s all good,” he looked back at them. “You’re allowed to eat, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. The two of them moved in sync to the bench. Tony handed them both a plate and instructed them to get whatever they thought looked good as if it was their own mini buffet station. Harley, never one to turn down free food - even from a weird multi-billionaire who was attracted to his crush - filled up his plate. “Thank you for this, Mr Stark,” Peter said as they made their way to the dining table. 

“No problem. It’s for selfish reasons as well, I want to get to know my little prodigies,” he took a sip of his drink. “What? You looked shocked. Did you not know that?”

“You think of us as your prodigies?” Harley asked. 

“It’s how I introduce you to people I met, so I’m saying yes.” 

“Really?” Peter asked, eyes alight.

“Yeah? I’m going to introduce you probably to Pep soon, I’m thinking of adding some retro-inspired toys to our store and I figured you two might have some ideas,” again he took another sip. Harley and Peter both watching him with wide eyes. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “You’re aware that you work for me, yes? That means you have to do stuff with the company as well.”

Harley looked at Peter, who was looking more excited by the minute. For as long as Harley had known the boy it had been his dream to work at SI. The internship was more than he could have ever dreamed of and this was just the frosting on top of an already amazing cake. Harley wasn’t unhappy with the prospect either. The way everything had been explained to them it was like they’d just be working in the lab but actually designing products to sell? Dream come true. Retro-inspired-toys at that.

“It’s not that,” Peter said after a moment. “We just weren’t expecting you’d want our help.”

Tony scoffed, “you two were the best decision I ever made.” 

There was something else there, Harley was sure of it, but he was too excited to really care at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday afternoon Tony called Harley’s new, Tony approved, Stark phone. The boy didn’t answer for a hot minute, every ring making Tony more and more anxious. Why the hell wasn’t he answering? Tony was about to start tracking the damn thing. Finally, it clicked over, Harley’s voice coming through. 

“Hello? Is everything alright.”

“Yeah, of course,” Tony replied. Frowning at the concern present in Harley’s voice. For all the boy's bravado, he sure did worry a lot. “I wanted to ask if you two want to come to a business associate gala with me tonight. Dinner’s provided, it’s usually pretty nice. If it’s not I go to a drive-through afterwards. They are very boring but it’s a lot more fun when there are people you like present.” 

There was a pause before Harley answered, “I have to talk to Peter.”

“Is he with you?” Tony asked, almost positive the answer would be yes. 

“Yeah, we just got home.”

“Oh, from where?”

“Peter wanted to visit his aunt and uncle.” 

Wincing, Tony didn’t say anything. He knew where they were. 6 feet down in a cemetery across town. When Tony came back to the conversation he could hear Harley - muttering something to Peter. A few moments later and Peter was replying, even quieter this time yet Tony still strained to hear. He was falling for these boys. The prospect was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Tony didn’t know what to do with himself. There was some rustling and then Harley was back, talking to him. “So, Peter wants to go and I kind of want to. But we don’t have anything to wear. Also, Peter didn’t say it but he’s nervous because we’ve never been to this kind of thing.”

Tony waited for Peter to stop yelling at Harley before replying to him. “Suits provided. You can tell Peter that they’re incredibly boring, nothing really happens and so long as you don’t stab someone I can fix it. Actually, I could probably fix that with the right amount of money.”

“Uh, okay?”

“A driver will come and pick you two up at seven. Gala starts at eight, I think. We’ll arrive at eight and see what happens.”

“You live a very different life than us,” Harley replied. 

“Well, my little prodigy, my life is up for grabs right now and I only know two people who I want to share it with.” And with that, Tony hung up. 

In that moment he wished he had gone and set up cameras in their house so that he could see the boys face in that moment. The idea was so exciting that Tony was actually considering it. Having small, hidden, cameras set up around their house so that he could watch whenever he wanted. He already did it when they were at the lab. Hell, he watched when they were in the lobby. Was a camera in their living room that much worse? Okay, sure, he knew the answer was a hard ‘yes’ but was about to stop him doing it anyway? The scary thing was, he wasn’t actually sure. 

~-~

At seven thirty-seven, Jarvis announced that the boys were on their way up to his penthouse living room. They had been up there before, which made them 2 of 4 people that had been in his house more than once. Hopefully, they’d become frequent visitors. At seven thirty-eight the elevator doors slide open and the boys stepped out. Peter smiling brightly and Harley sulking just behind him. Tony greeted them with a smile and a clap on their shoulders before leading them to a rack of covered suits hanging up beside his couch. 

Sure, he had to put in a rush order at his favourite shop, which cost him a fair bit, but he was about to see the boys in suits. So it was absolutely worth it. No questions asked. But first - “a toast.”

“We can’t drink,” Harley replied as he took the flute of champagne. Peter was the one who actually looked slightly nervous as he reached out. “We’re under 21.”

“I’m well aware of your ages,” Tony replied. Trust him, he was well aware. “But, when you’re me; laws don’t apply.”

Harley took a sip, trying to subdue a grin that was playing on his lips. “So, Mr Stark, you said you have suits for us.”

Tony gestured to the rack. “I do. I’ve only got one for each of you, I’ll get more later but this is just for tonight.”

“We only need one suit,” Peter replied as they moved towards the rack. 

“Trust me, Pete, you need a whole lot more. The two of you are going to be little socialites by the time you’re legal.”

“Is that so?” Harley asked, a hard edge to his tone.

“I’m going to make sure if it,” Tony replied, his tone teasing but still truthful. Harley didn’t reply, instead, he handed Peter the dressing bag with his name on it. Tony, the gentleman that he is, left the room so they could get dressed. 

As he stood in the hallway, resisting the urge to bring up the camera footage of them, Tony thought about how Harley had looked during the conversation. Knowing. Dreading. But, yet, hopeful. It was rather confusing. Peter, the sweetheart, had been looking between the two of them, even more knowing than Harley. Tony just wanted to see where it all went. The three of them. It took all of his willpower to not pull up the footage of them. 

After a few minutes the door slide open and there they were. Standing right there. Don’t call Tony a dumb man. He had chosen the perfect suits for the two of them. Full black for Harley and a traditional black and white for Peter, bow tie included. And, Jesus Christ, they looked good. They had been tailored but Tony had just guessed on measurements so they weren’t perfect but it was close. Harley looked extremely uncomfortable and was fiddling with his cuffs while Peter stood stock still as if he was afraid to crease the jacket. 

“You two look great,” Tony said after a belated pause. “Stars of the ball.”

“Really?” Peter asked, and Tony laughed at the sweet tone, nodding his head yes. Harley plastered a grin on his face and bumped their shoulders together. The elevator doors slide open and Tony gestured for them to go first. Was it so he could see the backs of them as they walked? Yes. Was it also a gentlemanly thing to do? Yes. Peter spoke almost as soon as the doors closed; “so, what happens at the galas?” 

“Not a lot, we socialise for a bit. People try to kiss my ass, and they will probably try to kiss yours as well because of who you’re with. Pepper says it bad when she goes. Then we go and sit, usually I’m on the table with the hosts, and they give us dinner.” The doors of the elevators slide open and the three of them stepped out as Tony continued speaking. “Alcohol is given out, there’s more socialising. It’s boring. I leave.” 

“I’m really surprised you’re not in charge of Stark Industries' advertising department. You’re just so good at it,” Harley said, Peter tried to suppress his laughter on the other side of Tony. 

“You’re so funny,” Tony replied. “Absolutely hilarious.” 

“I know.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but in reality, was overjoyed that Harley was actually talking to him. Of his own accord, and happily. They approached the door, all of them frowning at the sight of paparazzi surrounding the door and their car. As soon as the three of them came into their line of vision the paparazzi started yelling at them, shouting questions and begging for photos. Tony wrapped an arm around each boy, “don’t listen to them, don’t talk to them, don’t look at them.”

They stepped out of the doors, security holding the paps back as they made their way to the car. The door was opened and Harley all but pushed Peter into the car before climbing in after him. Tony was slower, he stood in front of the door so no one could see in before turning to the cameras. “Any questions?” He was bombarded with them almost instantly, the smirk on his face never lifting. “They’re the Stark boys. My boys. No further questions.” 

“The Stark boys?” Peter asked when Tony sat down. “That’s what you said, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Why?”

“It’s what you are,” Tony replied easily. Harley’s head tilted to the side, a quizzical look in his eyes, but the conversation was dropped. 

~-~

So, turns out the gala didn’t start at eight and the three of them were late. Quite late, to be honest. Not that it really mattered, people were always clambering to have Tony at their functions; on time or not. They walked in just as people were getting ready to sit down and start dinner. Tony grabbed three flutes of champagne as they moved towards the host, who Tony couldn’t remember. 

“Savour this one,” Tony said handing Peter and Harley a drink. “No more alcohol tonight for you two.” Neither looked particularly upset at this. It wasn’t that Tony was concerned with underage drinking - he couldn’t be, given his youth - he just didn’t want the two of them drunk tonight. That would come later.

“Tony,” a man in a light blue suit called, as he started walking over to them.

“Fuck,” Tony muttered. “Is this Hammer’s?”

“Justin Hammer?” Peter asked and Tony nodded, trying not to let his face show the annoyance he felt. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t like him.”

Harley chuckled, “we can tell.”

“Stark, how are you?” Hammer asked, having made it to them. Tony snagged another flute of champagne from a passing waiter. He didn’t even realize he had drunk the other one. He also didn’t answer the man. Hammer took it stride, “I am so glad you’re here tonight. And I am so glad that I get to meet these two. We saw the news clips just before, the Stark boys if I’m not mistaken.”

“You’re not mistaken, for once.”

“Always the joker,” Hammer turned to Peter and Harley and instantly Tony felt jealousy flare-up. He did not like other people looking at his boys. Hammer reached his hand out and shock both of theirs, just another reason for Tony to hate him. “Lovely to meet you both, Justin Hammer.” The boys introduced themselves back. Tony hid his grin when he saw Harley take a step closer to Peter, almost protectively. “CEO of Hammer Industries, and if Stark doesn’t want the both of you, I’ll keep you.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Harley’s, the closet to him, shoulders. A part of him wondered if Harley would shrug him off but he was more uncomfortable with Hammer then him because he didn’t even move. “Stark Industries can offer much more than your,” he paused and Harley ducked his head to hide his blooming smile, “company.” 

Hammer glared at Tony for a moment before schooling his expression. “We’re about to start dinner, you three are at table two.”

As soon as they sat down Tony was texting Pepper and asking why she thought it was a good idea to send him to a Hammer funded event. She text back faster than possible, Tony was ninety per cent sure she had already the message ready to send, telling him that they were fundraising for an earthquake fund. “Oh, there’s going to be an auction later on,” Tony said - once Pepper told him about it. “You two want to get anything?” 

Peter’s blush was absolutely adorable and Harley looked at his napkin, twisting it around on the table. “Boys,” Tony said getting their attention again. “You’re with me now, money never needs to be on your mind again.”


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, which was even more boring than Tony had expected, the auction was set to start. Now this, this is what he was looking forward to. He all but dragged the boys to the tables where the items had been set up, Harley muttering about wanting a second piece of cake. There were three tables lined in a U-like formation. One table was covered in jewellery and while Tony would kill to see both the boys covered in diamonds he figured that would have to wait. The second table had a mix match of stuff on it, including what he wanted to get them.

“Peter, give me your hand.”

“Why?” Peter said as he did what he was told. 

Tony gestured to the women behind the table. She looked at him, her eyes widened, she came over. “I want watches for both of them. What do you think for Peter here?”

“Price range?”

“I’m thinking diamonds.”

She nodded, smiling, “I have one I think you’ll like.”

“You don’t need to buy us watches,” Harley spat quietly as soon as the lady had moved away. He was pissed off. Tony didn’t really care, they were going to be getting the watches tonight. It didn’t even matter if they wore them, Tony just had this need to buy them both something so he, because he could, was going to do it. “Especially not diamond watches, we don’t need that.” 

“No, you don’t need them,” Tony replied calmly. Still holding Peter’s wrist as well. “But I want you to have them.”

Peter looked uncomfortable. Tony didn’t let go. “But why?” 

“I can’t have people thinking my prodgies are going without, can I?” Tony replied as the lady came back with a box. Tony watched the boys faces when she opened it. He could see why their eyes went wide when they saw it. Black strap, Italian leather. Silver face with black hands. And the outer circle was covered in diamonds. It was pretty and on Peter? It would be even better. Apparently, Harley agreed because even he didn’t say anything when Tony put it on, Peter. “I’ll take this one. Now, Harley, you need one.”

“I don’t,” Harley said still staring at Peter’s wrist. 

“Diamonds again?” The lady asked. Tony shook his head. “Something a bit more, subtle perhaps?” 

“Just the cheapest one,” Harley shrugged. 

Tony tried not to laugh, “Harls, every watch here is over twenty grand. Money really isn’t a thing. Do you have any Ronde Louis here?”

“We do. Anything in particular?”

“Black strap, silver face.” 

“You can’t spend this much money on us,” Peter said. “It’s ridiculous.” 

“Don’t you want to know how much this watch you’re wearing right now is going to be? It’s going to be about fifty grand, maybe more because this is a charity. Harley’s is going to be around twenty, I’ll make up the other thirty Harley, mines gonna be about twenty. Boys, I promise, I want to buy these for you. What’s the big deal?”

Harley looked around at everyone else, “it’s so much money.”

“For charity.” Before anyone else could speak the lady came back, carrying two boxes. She set them both down and opened the lids. They were pretty similar but Tony could already tell which one Harley liked the most. Tony nodded at her, very pleased with how the night was going, “we’ll take them both, and Peter’s as well. Harls, you can have the one of the left. Oh, and that one-” he pointed to a women's watch that had caught his eye “-for Pepper. Her one broke.”

“Anything else sir?” 

“Boys?” They shook their heads, because of course they did, “no thank you.” 

“I’ll put your names down then.”

“Oh, no. How much do you think these will go for?”

She looked a little flustered before composing herself. “Um, a rough guess?” Tony nodded and she began pointing. “Seventy, fifty, fifty and sixty?” 

“What if I just give you 250 for all of it and I keep them now?”

“Uh, yes, that will work,” she nodded, waving over a man in a suit. Tony handed over his card and the two of them were gone.

“Did you just spend that much on us?” Harley asked. 

Tony shook his head, “no, I spent that much on watches for four of us.”

“That was like ten years of rent,” Peter whispered, eyes wide. 

“Only because you two live in a shit place.”

Harley, ever the fight, narrowed his eyes. “Not everyone gets whatever they want handed to them on a silver platter.” 

Leaning down slightly Tony whispered to them and only them. “Boys, the world is being handed to you on a golden platter. Stop fighting it.” 

~-~

When the boys didn’t turn up at the lab the next day Tony didn’t think much of it. They had arrived home rather late, the boys were probably just taking a day. The day after and Tony was getting a little antsy. They hadn’t missed a day at the lab since they had started working, so for them to miss two was a little odd. But, nevertheless, Tony didn’t do anything. Even if he wanted to. 

At midday three days after the gala, Tony was ready to send out a search party. They hadn’t come to work, neither had answered his message asking where they were. Tony was pacing across the lab now, half of him freaking out and half of him was getting more and more pissed with every moment that passed. Why the fuck weren’t they asnwering him? He did a lab of the room again, asked Jarvis if there was any news and when there wasn’t he had to control himself not to punch a wall. 

Tony hadn’t known them for very long but it felt like he had known them for years. When he had seen them at their graduation he had fallen for their looks. The two of them were absolutely gorgeous when they were in tailored suits or dirty shirts in the lab. All of it was perfect for Tony. But it had changed. Don’t get him wrong, the boys were still beautiful and Tony loved just looking at him. But there was more to it now. He felt protective of them. 

Finally, at two thirty the phone rang with Peter’s name flashing in front of Tony’s face. “Oh thank god.”

“Mr Stark. Uh, it’s Peter.”

“I know, I have caller ID.”

“Right. Yeah.”

When Peter stopped speaking, Tony started. “You know, it customary to call your boss when you’re not going to come to work.”

“Ah, sorry. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Is everything alright, Peter?”

“I’m, we’re. Uh, I was wondering if I could get a favour?”

“Of course.”

There was a sizeable pause before Peter spoke again. “Can I get next week’s paycheck today?”

“Can I ask why?” Tony asked, already bringing up his bank account. As soon as he knew how much they needed it would be in their account. 

“Harley’s really sick.”

“He’s sick?” Tony asked, suddenly very, very alert. 

Peter hummed, “we need medicine but we, you know, can’t afford it.” 

“Did you get paid last week?” Tony asked. He had made sure the were getting paid enough that they should have enough left over to pay for some pills. Tony had set it up so they got paid weekly instead of fortnightly and he was pretty sure they got benefits. Apparently, something had gone wrong though, seeing as Peter had decided to call him. For a moment Tony wondered what Harley thought of this phone call.

“I did, we did. We, uh. We had to pay off some bills,” Peter muttered. “So we don’t have anything left.”

“What does he need?” Tony asked instead of replying to that. 

There was a moment before Peter answered. “He’s got a fever and he’s vomiting and all the other cold symptoms. I don’t know what that means.”

“I do,” Tony replied. “I’ll go pick it up for you guys. Do you need anything else?”

“Maybe, uh, some lunch?”

Tony typed his command to Jarvis instead of asking out loud, not wanting to stop speaking to Peter but wanting his products ready by the time he got to the chemist. “I’ll be at your apartment in an hour.”

“You don’t have to do that, Mr Stark.”

“I’m already in the elevator, Peter.”

Peter was silent after that, then there was some yelling through the phone. Harley had joined the conversation. There was some rustling, both of them speaking but it was muffled and Tony was struggling to make out what they were actually saying. Finally, after Peter yelled out ‘hey!’ Harley came to the phone. “I am fine, I don’t know what Peter said but I don’t need anything. You don’t have to come out here or anything.”

“It’s alright Harley. I’ve already left.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“I’m not getting you anything. Peter asked if he could get his paycheck early, I said that he could.” Tony replied. Lie. He was absolutely paying for all of this. “You don’t have to worry-”

Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say because Harley started yelling again, and this time Tony could hear him. “You can’t use your paycheck for this! Peter, we have bills to pay back.”

“I know that! But you’re sick.”

Harley was interrupted from defending himself when he started violently coughing. Tony flinched and stepped on the gas harder. The phone sounded like it was further away now because everything was quieter. But Tony could still make it out, the mic on his Stark Phones were the best on the market. Very different than the piece of shit that Harley was used to using. “We have a week to pay that shit back, Peter we need both of our paychecks otherwise we are dead, you’re aware right?” 

“Yes, I know! But Harley you’re sick, what was I supposed to do?”

“No, get your paycheck to pay for meds. I’ll be fine in-”

“Harls!” Peter yelled when Harley stopped talking and there was a loud bang. Tony’s eyes were wide. “Harley!” There was a pause and then Peter was on the phone again, clearly panicking and probably crying. “He passed out, he was fine and then he passed out!”

“Peter!” Tony barked, trying to get his attention. “Is he still breathing?” Peter affirmed that he was. “I’m nearly at your house, okay? Can you stay calm for me?” 

A few deep breaths later and Peter spoke, “he’s waking up. Are you still going to get his medicine? He needs it. Hey Harles, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” 

“Mr Stark will be here soon, he’s bringing you your medicine. It’s going to be okay Harley. We always figure it out.” 

Tony restrained himself for interrupting their conversation. They didn’t have to work it out, didn’t they understand that? Why couldn’t they understand that? Tony would give them anything they wanted. He’d do anything for them. If they needed money then he’d deliver cash on a golden platter. If they wanted something else they’d get the same treatment. Hell, if they needed someone taken care then Tony would happily do it for them. Why they couldn’t understand and why they didn’t want it would forever evade Tony. No matter, he’d make them understand. 

“How are we going to fix this one?”

“We just will. We have jobs now, Harls.”

“Boys,” Tony finally interrupted. “I’ll be at your house in about ten minutes.” 

“See you then,” Harley replied before the phone line went dead. 

He arrived at the chemist a few moments later, only having to roll down his window. One of the workers was standing on the sidewalk, bag of medicine in hand. Just another perk of being him. A perk that his boys would hopefully see soon. He threw the bag on his passenger seat before heading towards a cafe he really liked. If he didn’t get the same service there he would be pissed. Luckily he didn’t need to be pissed. Within a moment he had three meals sitting beside the medicine and was heading to Peter and Harley’s apartment. 

The place where the boys lived wasn’t the nicest area in town. This was the kind of place Tony frequented when he was trying to rebel against his parents, not where Peter and Harley deserved to live. Tony would get them out of there. He pulled up outside their apartment, well aware of all the looks he was getting. And this was his worst car. Before he got out he pulled out his phone, spent a moment researching before dialling a number. Was what he was doing okay? No, absolutely not. But was he still going to do it? Yes. 

Once that was done and squared away Tony put his phone away. He grabbed the stuff he got out of the car, throwing a fifty at the homeless man sitting outside their front door. “Buzz me up boys,” he said into the speaker that looked like it was older than his dad. 

“It’s open,” Peter replied back a moment later. 

Tony didn’t waste another second, pulling the door and heading up to the fourth floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fun! We're getting there ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Peter opened the door with a thankful smile. He let Tony in, taking everything from Tony’s hands and placing it on a rickety table. Tony had seen pictures of their house from the man who dropped off their new phones but in real life? It was so much worse. There was mould in all the corners, the furniature looked older than all three of them combined and one of the windows was just covered in newspaper. 

Harley was asleep on the sofa, Tony wasn’t sure if you could call it a sofa but anyway, and he looked rather peaceful. But he looked sick. Rosy cheeks, red nose, light sweat even though the apartment was cold as hell. Tony looked at him for a bit more than what would be considered appropriate before moving to the, what he had to assume, was the kitchen. It was behind a broken sliding door and was just as bad as the living room. Peter was in there already, organising the medicine. 

“Thank you so much, Mr Stark,” he said once he realised he wasn’t alone in the room. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s alright, Peter. Is Harley okay?” 

“He will be, we’ve gotten through worse than this.” 

Tony knew that he had to talk to Peter, not Harley about this. The older boy would never aspect his offer. Peter, especially because Harley was sick right now, might do what Tony wanted. “I bought us lunch, hope you don’t mind that I invited myself over.” 

“Of course not, but, uh, you don’t have to stay. This place isn’t really, I don’t know, Tony Stark.” 

“I have a feeling Harley is going to be refusing the meds and food?” Tony asked and at Peter’s nod continued. “I can help you. I don’t want either of you getting sick and ending up in the hospital.” 

Peter just smiled like he knew something Tony didn’t but accepted the fact that Tony was staying. He pulled down some plates and offered the cleanest one to Tony. Watching Peter Tony did his own, the youngest boy dished up one plate, pushed it to the side and then started on the plate that was his. It was amazing watching the two of them, what they did for each other. How they weren’t dating Tony would never understand. It was so clear that they liked each other. 

“I have to say something, but before I do, I’d like to apologise.” 

“Uh, okay?”

“When I was on the phone I heard you and Harley talking,” Tony explained watching as Peter’s face went from confusion to mortified understanding. “And I came to the conclusion you two owe some people some money. Am I correct?” Peter nodded slowly, and kept nodding as Tony spoke. “And that these people aren’t the nicest. That you need the money soon or you two are in big trouble. What I can’t figure out is why you owe people?”

It took Peter some time to answer. He looked guilty. “Last year I was bitten by a spider, but I am allergic to bug bites so it got really bad. Harls wanted to take me to the hospital but we couldn’t afford it. He took out a loan with some guys down the street. We haven’t had a steady stream of income so we keep putting it off; which just means we owe them more and more. It’s all my fault and now Harley’s gone and worried himself sick.”

“How much do you owe them?” 

“Sixty.” 

“I’ll pay it.”

“You can’t!” 

Tony raised a finger to his lips, “you’ll wake Harley. And I will. How else are you going to get that much money?” 

“We were going to pawn the watches you gave us,” Peter muttered. 

“Well that’s rather rude, don’t you think?” When Peter didn’t answer Tony covered the young boys hands with his own. “Peter, it’s okay, I promise. Let me pay them off and then you can pay me back. I’m not going to charge you interest on it. All you need to do is say yes and I’ll send someone down to them with the money. It’ll be over.”

“Harley-”

“Harley won’t have to be stressed when he wakes up. Peter, it’s going to be okay.”

Peter didn’t meet Tony’s eyes when he nodded softly. Before he could even finish the nod Jarvis was confirming that the order had been sent out and would be done by the end of the day. Tony moved around the kitchen bench and stood in front of Peter, who still hadn’t looked at him. For the first time Tony wrapped his arms around Peter. It was everything that he had thought it would be and more. Perfect. They stated liked that for as much time as he could, and when he finally let go it was only so Peter didn’t start to feel uncomfortable. 

“He’s going to be so mad,” Peter muttered. “He’s going to hate me.”

“No he’s not. He loves you Peter, trust me.” 

“Thank you, Mr Stark.”

“You know you can call me Tony.”

“I can’t do that.”

Tony chuckled, nodding in understanding. “So, when you two come back to the lab what are you going to be working on?” The question prompted Peter into a long monologue about he and Harley had gone over some equations for the spider web fluid. Apparently they had come to a new conclusion and we’re ready to try something else out. Tony was absolutely happy to sit and listen to him speaking. Peter got so excited and would babble on, quicker than normal and usually with a whole lot of hand movements. Adorable. When he started to slow down, coming to the end of his story, Tony asked about the new toy line and if they had any ideas. Which they did, so Tony got to listen to Peter talk for another half an hour. 

Just as Peter was wrapping up they heard some movement in the lounge. Before Tony could process it properly, Peter was already out of the kitchen. When Tony got there he was helping Harley stand up. Already he looked better, and the medicine would do wonders as well. Once Harley was standing upright he looked over at Tony, he didn’t look surprised to see him there; in fact it was almost as if he was resigned. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here for me.”

“Yes I did. I even brought lunch.”

“That’s real nice of you. Look, Mr Stark, if you just give us a day or two we’ll pay you back, we don’t need to use Peter’s check.”

“And how are you going to do? Take out another loan?” 

“What?” Harley looked absolutely shocked that Tony knew. 

Peter answered him, “he heard us on the phone.” 

“Yes, and Peter and I came to a nice agreement so you two don’t have to sell your watches.”

“You told him?”

Tony answered for Peter. “I guessed. Anyway, I’ve already paid your loan for you.”

“What?” Harley looked frightened, like he was about to be punished. It worried Tony that his reaction was so severe. “Why?”

“Well, because you two needed help for starters. Also, sixty grand isn’t any skin of my nose.”

“Can we continue this conversation after Harley’s had his medicine?” Peter asked, beginning to ferry Harley into the kitchen. It was interesting, how Peter was interrupting and demanding things. He had never acted like that before. And it was all because Harley was sick. How those two weren’t together yet was something Tony couldn’t figure out. Both of them clearly loved the other but neither realised the other loved them. Tony just had to push them together for a little bit longer and they’d get there. Already this was the longest Tony had spent on a relationship and yet he was planning an even longer game. 

Following Peter and Harley, Tony watched as Peter all but force feed Harley the pills, cough syrup and then lunch. There wasn’t as much resistance as predicted, thank god, so within ten minutes - ten silent, awkward minutes in which Tony refused to leave - Harley had finished eating. He only had to wait a few more minutes and then it would happen, and then he could leave. 

Finally Harley’s phone flashed on, ‘landdick’ calling him. Tony had to look away so he didn’t break out in a grin. He wasn’t even on the phone for more than five minutes before hanging up and looking paler than before. The stress Tony was putting them through would pay off in the end. Harley closed his eyes and sighed, throwing the phone on the bench. “We’ve been kicked out of the apartment.”

“What?” 

“We’ve been kicked out. Fuck.”

Tony hung back, just watching and listening. They discussed what they could do, most of the ideas would never actually work. Finally, after some time, Tony cleared his throat. “You two can come and live in the tower.” 

The medicine was clearly kicking in because Harley was back to his normal self. “We’re fine, thank you.” 

“Really? Because it sounds like you’re homeless.”

“We’ll be okay.”

“Harley-”

“It’s really nice that you’re offering but we don’t need your charity.”

Tony shrugged, “you can pay rent then.”

“We can’t afford rent in your tower.”

“Jesus Christ Harley, why won’t you let me help you?” 

“We don’t need it!” 

“Yes we do,” Peter interrupted them. “Harley, where else can we go?” 

Harley sent Peter a betrayed look, coughed, and turned back to Tony. “What’s the catch?” 

“No catch.”

“Well, hope you’re ready for guests tonight because we have to be out by ten.”

“I’ll send a car over at eight,” Tony replied. “And I’ll see you in the penthouse.” He smiled at them both, the smile growing when he turned away from them. His plan worked perfectly. 

~-~

Harley finished stuffing the last of his shirts into a duffle while Peter finished in their bathroom. “I don’t like this, Petey, I just don’t like it.”

“As you’ve said,” Peter replied when he walked out. “A few times now.” 

“He’s got to have some other reason or-”

“Or he’s just trying to be kind. Harley, we got kicked out of here and he’s offered to help. It’s not malicious. We’re also about to move to one of the coolest places in the world, you can’t say you’re not excited.” 

“Maybe a little,” Harley shrugged. He was more worried that Tony was only inviting them to his house in order to get closer to Peter. Not that he could blame the man. Peter was perfect in every sense of the word. And the way Tony looked at Peter? It was the same way that Harley himself looked at him. He needed to stop thinking like that or he’d go crazy. “Do you think it’s true he kills anyone who goes up there?”

Peter laughed, shaking his head. “I’m going to say no. Since we’ve been there before.”

“I’ve also heard he has a sex dungeon.”

“I wouldn’t want to go there.” 

Harley faked a laugh. “You wouldn’t have sex with him?”

“No? When would that even come up?” 

“You’re lying,” Harley replied. “You’re voice goes all high when you’re lying.”

“Am not.”

Raising his eyebrows Harley shook his head. “And yet another lie. I mean, it’s fine to think that. Everyone knows that he’s hot. I think most people would try out his sex dungeon to be honest.” 

“Maybe not the sex dungeon part,” Peter admitted quietly. “So, would you? You said most people would.”

“Depends what he has in the dungeon,” Harley replied as he flopped onto their bed. It was so old. Their new bed would probably be amazing and cost more their entire apartment. Tony seemed like that kind of guy. Which brought up an interesting question - were they going to be in separate rooms? Harley didn’t like the idea of that. They hadn’t slept apart since they moved in together a few years ago. He doubted Peter would want to have his own room, but then again, maybe he’d love it. 

“I don’t think he has a dungeon,” Peter replied, laying down next to Harley. He moved a few times in order to be comfortable, ending closer to Harley on the small bed. Harley savoured the feeling, for all he knew they’d be going to seperate rooms tonight. “Anyway, I see the way you look at Mr Stark. You’d totally do it.”

“It being him?” Harley muttered and Peter laughed lightly. “Please, I don’t look at him in anything other annoyance.” 

Peter just laughed again. But he wasn’t happy. Harley’s eyes widened. Did Peter really think he liked Tony? Jesus, and Harley was terrified that Peter was falling for Tony. Whatever was happening it wasn’t what Harley wanted for them. He wanted them. He’d take what they had now. Hell, he’d take anything that Peter was willing to give. He wanted to hate Tony, it was all his fault everything was going wrong. But, he was giving them - Peter - so much. Confusion and more confusion but money and something people would kill to have on their CV. Even if he had an ulterior motive; they still got it. 

“Come on, Peteypie, the truck will be here any minute. We gotta pack up.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mishap!

Tony stood at his window, staring down at the city below him. It was one of his favourite parts of living where he did. When he stood like this, everything was below him. Like a king he could stand and watch all of New York. Usually, this calmed him down but tonight he was still keyed him. His boys were due to arrive any minute. It was both the most terrifying and most amazing thing that had ever happened to Tony. 

All he had to do was wait until Jarvis announced their arrival. Then he would have the boys in this house and they would never have to leave again. It was going to be perfect. Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. 

A helicopter came around the tower; probably paparazzi. It didn’t matter, his widow was a sort of two-way mirror. Tony could see out, no one could see in. When the paps started using helicopters to try and get a shot of him Tony had gone and designed what was now his floor to ceiling windows. 

Finally, after what seemed like ten years, Jarvis announced the boy's arrival. Tony had sent them a truck to bring their things in, knowing full well that a small car would have been just as useful. Good, it would show them how much they were lacking. The boys had hardly anything to their name. A bag each and maybe a few extra things, nothing like Tony. Nothing like what they would have in a few weeks. Tony had all sorts on standby, and once the boys were a bit more comfortable here they’d be getting all kinds of things. 

For the first time, well, ever Tony wished that his elevator made noise. What he wouldn’t give to find out how far away the boys were. Did it always take so long to get the penthouse? He was about to ask what the hold up was when the doors slide open, Peter and Harley standing right fucking there. Dear God, they were beautiful boys. Every time he saw them it took his breath away. 

“Welcome home,” Tony said after staring at them for an unusual amount of time. Peter looked thrilled, Harley looked concerned. Both only had a bag slung over their shoulder and one in between them. Tony had been right on that front apparently. 

“Thank you for this, Mr Stark,” Peter said softly. So sweet. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Tony waved his hand in front of him. “It’s not a problem.”

Harley muttered something to Peter which caused the younger boy to giggle quietly. How Tony wished he could be apart of their little dynamic. 

“There are four bedrooms down that hall, take whichever ones you want. Use the kitchen whenever you want, I tend to order in a lot, so we can do that as well if you guys don’t want to cook. You’ve got full reign of the house, just make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you,” Peter echoed, this time Harley simply nodded his agreement. Tony watched as the pair all but sprinted down the hallway, Tony had no doubt that they’d want to share a room here as well. It wasn’t out of necessity that they had shared in their apartment. Not that he minded, of course. Quite the opposite to be honest. 

~-~

It was the next morning and Tony was in the kitchen. He had been in the lab all night, not getting any sleep, and was in desperate need of some coffee. The machine had just started when Tony heard light footsteps padding in. Any other morning at this would be a concern - which woman would he find and have to kick out? But today it made Tony’s heart swell. One of his boys was coming in. 

Not surprisingly, it was Peter, Harley wasn’t so quiet when he walked. Peter smiled and waved. Tony couldn’t keep the grin off his face, “coffee?” He asked if only to stop himself asking something else. 

“Please.”

“Does Harley need one?”

Peter laughed, his laughter sending Tony’s heart into a flurry. These boys. “No,” he said, breaking Tony out of his thoughts. “Harley will not be awake for some time. He likes to sleep in.”

“Smart.”

“You’re awake at seven,” Peter pointed out. 

“Doesn’t count if you never go to sleep.”

“You should sleep more, it’s bad for you.”

Tony smiled. “Can’t sleep when I’ve got so much to do.”

“Well, now you’ve got me and Harley to help you.”

“I do, don’t I?” 

“We’ll be here until you kick us out,” Peter promised.

“Don’t hold your breath.” Tony pulled down two mugs. “So, tell me, which room did you two pick?” 

Peter bit his lip, “the one with white walls.”

“Good, do you need anything? I can have it by tonight. Unless it’s from Europe then it might take a day or two.”

“Uh, no,” Peter laughed lightly. “We don’t need anything else.”

“I guess anything is better than your old place,” Tony replied offhandedly. “Good thing you’ve got me.” Smiling, Peter took his mug from Tony’s outstretched hand. Their fingers touched for a moment causing Tony’s heart to leap. “What are you doing today? Any plans?” 

Shrugging, Peter answered; “Harley and I need to send some mail.”

“Envelope mail? I didn’t realise that was still a thing.” 

“Ha, yes. We still send letters. Sometimes.” 

“So we’re going to the post office?” Tony asked, inserting himself into their plans. Perfect. “I don’t think I’ve been in a while. You know you where I haven’t been in a while? Mexico, we should go.”

“Mexico?” Peter’s eyes were wide. “We can’t go to Mexico.”

Tony laughed, “why can’t we go to Mexico?” 

“Uh, many reasons?”

“Is it your job? I know your boss so I can see if you can have time off,” Tony smiled at the blushing boy. “Or is it money? Because you’re mine now, what’s mine is yours.” That got the desired effect; Peter looked like he was about to pass out. It had been a bit of a slip-up, calling him that. But, oh well. Looks like it worked in his favour in the end. Toy gave Peter a minutes to gather his thoughts. How could someone be so fucking cute? 

“What are you guys talking about?” Harley asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked in. Peter handed him his mug of coffee without saying anything about it. “And why are we awake so early?”

“You could have slept in,” Peter replied. Harley kissed his temple, shrugging as a reply before sitting on a barstool beside Peter and opposite Tony. “We were talking about what we wanted to do today.”

Raising an eyebrow, Tony shook his head once. “We were actually talking about going to Mexico.”

“Neither Peter or I have passports.”

“I can deal with that. Moving on, the rules of the house are simple: don’t take apart the coffee machine, anything else is fine. No bringing people up here without telling me first. Don’t tell people about what happens here. If you have sex in a public place, tidy it up.” Tony hid his grin as he watched the boys pale, looking anywhere but him and each other. He needed them to get over themselves and become a couple. It’d be easier for the three of them once that happened. 

Tony was convinced that they were meant to be. He had never found anyone else as attractive as he had with these boys. He had never felt as comfortable around anyone, besides Pepper and Rhodey, before. All he wanted to do was fall into bed with those two kids. And that was new as well - he wasn't in it for the sex. He enjoyed spending time with them. Talking to them, laughing with them and working with them. It wasn’t just because they were pretty faces (they were) but because they could keep up. The three of them were designed to be tougher. Tony knew it. 

“We’re not. Like that,” Harley muttered out finally. 

“Oh, you two still haven’t declared your feelings? That’s fine. Let me know when you do,” he stood up, bring his mug and tablet with him. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me.”

As soon as he was out of the room he had a live feed up, listening in on them. He was hopeful that this was the only push they’d need but knowing them that seemed highly unlikely. They were sitting silently now, looking straight ahead and still blushing. It was absolutely adorable. Tony could melt. Peter was fiddling with his fingers on his lap and Harley was tapping his on the table.

“I don’t know what he meant,” Peter said softly. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know what he was talking about.”

“We’re not. We’re best friends.”

“For life.” 

“We’re close,” Peter nodded fiercely. Who was he trying to convince? Himself or Harley. 

Still tapping, Harley nodded as well. “Yeah. I know. Close friends. Tony’s got it wrong, that’s all. I’m going to go and have a shower.” Tony sighed, watching them try to lie to each other and themselves. This was going to be hard. That wasn’t going to stop him, though. He’d be with them. 

“Harley,” Peter called, stopping Harley as he got to the door. “If, if - no, never mind.”

“You can tell me, Petey.”

Peter smiled. “I love you, Harley.”

“Love you too.”

That wasn’t the love confession Tony had been hoping for. Harley smiled again and was out of the room. Those boys. So annoying. So cute. So Tony’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Harley was panicking. 

Like, a lot. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had fucked up. And he had fucked up bad. 

Shit. 

~

That morning had been pretty normal. He and Peter had woken up just after seven, their alarm was a soft bell now. It used to be this awful blaring from a clock beside Harley’s head that they covered with a blanket so they didn’t have a heart attack every morning. So, the bells woke them up. They were in the same bed as they had been every night since they moved in together, moving to Tony’s didn’t change that.

They had tried it once, Harley sleeping on their sofa. Peter had deserved some space away from Harley. So he had tossed and turned on the sofa in their drafty living room with a scratchy blanket that Peter had found at a thrift shop somewhere until the moon was high in the sky. Their neighbours were yelling at each other which probably meant it was about one, that was when the fighting started. 

He had just flipped sides again, trying to figure out a way to fall asleep. Not having Peter pressed against him (the boy was cuddly when he was awake but my god was he cuddly when he was asleep, it was borderline criminal. Not that Harley was complaining. And that was another reason for the self-imposed exile.) was making it a lot harder than it had any right to be. Why the hell couldn’t Harley fall asleep without Peter there? He could justify it with shitty sofa and scratchy blanket and shitty neighbours but he had all of those things in his room with Peter as well. 

He couldn’t lie. He couldn’t fall asleep because Peter wasn’t there. Pressed against him, breathing slowly and softly, cuddled up against him. He couldn't fall asleep because he didn’t have his arms wrapped around the boy who he loved. As selfish as that was, it was the truth and as much as Harley wished it wasn’t, it was. No point in pretending it was something, anything, else. 

And then, as the couple started dying down, the bedroom door swung open. All of their doors were so loud. Creaks echoed around, it was practically impossible to sneak around. Harley looked over the back of the threadbare couch and there he was. Peter was standing in the doorway looking as shitty as Harley was feeling. But not, because he always looked beautiful. Always. But tonight he looked like hadn’t slept yet and it almost looked like he had been crying. 

“Come back to bed?” 

Since then they hadn’t slept apart. Not at their old place and not here where there were four different rooms. One even had two singles. But they had chosen one with a double and Tony didn’t seem to care at all. And this morning they woke up together, the bells ringing softly and Peter mumbling as he woke up. Harley could even smell coffee wafting towards them. Not surprising, the house was run by robots. 

Perfect morning, really. 

“I don’t want to wake up,” Peter muttered from under the covers. 

“Come on,” Harley poked the mound of blankets beside him with a laugh. “You’re so close to finishing your spider web project. Don’t stop now.” 

Peter stuck his head out. “Help me?”

Sure, Harley had his own project that he was working on. And sure, he kind of needed it done soon-ish because he was technically behind. But Peter was really cute, Tony didn’t give two shits what they did, and Peter was really fucking cute. “Sure, but only if you wake up.”

“Deal.”

They made their way to the kitchen. Peter wearing one of Harley’s sweatshirts and holy shit if that didn’t do something to Harley’s heart. True to form there was already a pot of coffee sitting on the bench that Peter poured for them while Harley grabbed them both some sugary-cereal. They hadn’t eaten a lot of breakfast before, never being able to afford it, to be honest, but Tony kept the kitchen fully stocked. Including sugar full cereal. It was sickeningly domestic and Harley was in love. 

“I was thinking,” Peter said once they were settled, not in the living room. Harley had gotten Jarvis to put on their playlist, an acoustic version of Panic and the Disco playing. Harley hummed, letting Peter continue. “We should go and do something, we actually have money now and time to do stuff.”

“That sounds good. What were you thinking?”

He shrugged, “something we haven’t done before?” 

“That’s everything,” Harley said with a laugh as the elevator doors slide open. 

Tony came into the room, his own cup of coffee in hand and looking like he actually slept the night before. He nodded at the boys before going and getting himself a refill. Once he was back in the living room he asked them what they had been talking about and when Peter explained he nodded, this time more enthusiastically. “The Museum of Science and Industry is the best science museum around.” 

“Isn’t that in Chicago?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Tony said. “We could be there by opening. It’s not even eight.” 

“Today?” Peter asked.

He nodded again, looking at the boys strangely. “Why not? We can.”

“We can?” Peter looked at Harley who looked at him. “We can.”

“Jarvis?” Tony called.

“Everything is being organized now, sir.”

“Go and get ready then,” Tony instructed with a wave of his hand. Peter was out of the room like a bat out of hell, eagerly explaining what he was going to see and do and already planning their day. Harley was getting up to follow when he stopped at Tony’s chuckle. “You better snatch that boy up soon, or else someone else is going to. He’s too cute not to, don’t you think?” Harley looked at Tony, relaxing on the sofa with a raised eyebrow and had to suppress a shiver. 

Harley didn’t reply as he walked out, Tony chuckling echoing around him. 

Fuck.

~

“Are we sugar babies?” 

“What the hell, Peter?” 

Peter shrugged, “I mean. Look around you.”

“Right,” Harley muttered. They had just gotten back to the hotel, and the hotel that Tony put them up in was almost fancier than the penthouse. They’d spent the entire day at the museum after being flown out in a private jet just because Peter wanted to do something a bit different. They’d had lunch with some of the top scientists in the area because they wanted to meet Tony and Harley and Peter wanted to meet them. And now they were getting dressed, in nice suits that had been bought in Chicago, because they were going out for dinner. 

It was scary. How eager Tony was to impress them, to make them happy with him. Either of them could ask for anything and he’d get it for them just because. And his comment from before. It scared Harley, a lot. What if he was only doing all of this so that he could win over Peter. Peter wasn’t a gold digger but he was so sweet and might not be able to see what was happening. 

“Most spoilt sugar babies in the world,” Harley muttered. 

“I don’t even own any diamonds!” 

“Peter, your watch.”

He laughed, “I forgot about that. Guess I do have diamonds then. Do you think I’d look good in a necklace?” 

Jesus Christ, could this kid get any fucking cuter? 

“Y-yeah.”

“Maybe I could ask Tony for one. I bet he’d get me one.”

“If you give me a month I’ll buy one for you.”

“You’re the best,” Peter said before kissing him on the check and skipping out of their bedroom. Harley was fucking speechless. He was head over heels for Peter and was too scared to do anything about it. He finished buttoning up his shirt before following him out of the room and down to the lobby. 

~

They were walking to dinner when Tony got distracted. There was a jeweller that had a bracelet Pepper had been admiring once in France but Tony had forgotten the name of. He had pulled them in and asked for it to be bagged up. 

Peter was admiring at the rings on one side of the room, and the necklaces were on the other. Harley went over and peered into the cabinet. There were a few nice ones but none of them caught his attention right away. Until he looked on the bottom row. It was a thin chain, covered in small diamonds, that hung low and connected to continue with one chain. It was long, would probably reach the belly button. And at the end of the singular chain lay a small ruby. 

He was still on the other side of the shop and Tony was right there. Harley caught Tony’s eye and motioned him over. Peter had no idea it was happening. “What do you think of that?”

“For me? No go. For either of you, yes.” 

“For Peter. He wanted a necklace.”

“You’ve both got expensive taste,” Tony said before laughing lightly at the blush that covered Harley’s cheeks. “Do you want it for him? I can get it bagged up secretly.”

Harley nodded, “I can pay-”

“No, you can’t. That’s a twenty thousand necklace right there.” 

“Nevermind.”

Tony called the store clerk over, “this one. But it’s for the cuties by the window so on the down-low please. Wrap it as a present. Red paper.”

“Tony!” Harley hissed as the clerk walked away to get the key. 

“What? He’s going to love it. Go and look at rings, I’ll pay.”

“You can’t-”

“Don’t tell me what to do, not go and be a good boy and listen to me when I say to go and spend some time with Peter by the rings.” 

Harley went. He wasn’t used to be bossed around but he found that he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. 

~

Dinner was completely normal. It was some high-class restaurant that bent over backwards to keep them happy. They got a car back, some high end uber probably. Tony had bid them good night by kissing their foreheads - now that was interesting. Really fucking interesting. It was also interesting that Harley kind of liked it and wouldn’t fight if Tony decided to do it again. 

He still hadn’t given Peter the necklace. Tony had looked at him inquisitively a few times throughout the night but he had shaken his head each time. He wanted it to be right. Not for any reason that he could name. It was just, it had to be right and he couldn't explain how or why it would be but he knew. So they had ended the night with no crazy gifts of any kind, aside from dinner to be honest seeing as their meals cost a hundred dollars each easily. 

And now they were back in their hotel room, getting ready for bed. Peter was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts now. Harley didn’t recognise the shirt for a moment before he placed it. An old MIT shirt. It was fucking Tony’s. A surge of annoyance came forward. Peter wore his clothes all the time, was he changing it to wear Tony’s now? Had Tony offered or did Peter take it? 

“Did you have a good day?” Peter asked. 

Until now. “Yeah, you?”

“It was great. I had a lot of fun.”

“Uh.”

“Yeah?”

It's now or never. “I bought you something. Uh, it’s pretty out there but I think you might like it, I don’t know.” He got off the bed and walked over the desk where he had stashed the small bag. He pulled it out and all but threw it at Peter. He looked at the small black bag with curiosity before smiling up at Harley, love in his eyes. “If you hate it we can, I don’t know, take it back I guess. It’s a lot.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he pulled the red paper out of the way and - “oh. Harley.” 

The way he said it was almost dreamily. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it. This is gorgeous!” Peter wrapped his arms around Harley in a tight hug. “It’s perfect, thank you so much.”

Harley pulled back, just so he could smile down at him. But the way that Peter was looking up at him made the breath catch in his throat. The warmth that Harley felt when he saw the absolute love and adoration shining from Peter was almost too much to handle. So he did the only thing that felt right:

He lent down and kissed Peter. 

Peter didn’t move.

Harley was panicking. 

Like, a lot. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had fucked up. And he had fucked up bad. 

Shit. 

Pulling back again, this time dreading what he was going to see, Harley took a deep breath to prepare. Whatever happened he could deal with it. He had just unexpectedly kissed Peter without any real consent. Peter might hate him for it, might tell him to leave and never look at him again. They might never see each other again and it would be Harley’s fault but that was okay because Tony could look after Peter. He would be okay. So long as Peter was okay. 

Or, Peter could pull Harley back down and kiss him. 

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARKNER PARKNER PARKNER PARKNER 
> 
> The next chapter will be .... who the hell knows, not me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Comments make my day!!


End file.
